


Nave Fria, Braços Quentes

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: As naves humanas eram frias demais para o seu povo, não perigosamente frias, mas o bastante para ser desconfortável.





	Nave Fria, Braços Quentes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold Ship, Warm Arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843081) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde deamis, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 06 - Heat (Calor).

As naves humanas eram frias demais para o seu povo, não perigosamente frias, mas o bastante para ser desconfortável.

Era só uma das muitas coisas que tornavam sua vida desconfortável, mas ela evitava reclamar, na maior parte do tempo. Ela fez sua escolha, se juntando à equipe da Enterprise contra ordens, talvez contra lógica. Essa nave não era feita para ela, e isso era perceptível, como se o próprio ambiente quisesse lembrá-la que não era bem-vinda ali.

Ela ficava com frio o dia inteiro, seu jeito Vulcano, o que os humanos chamariam de orgulho, não lhe permitindo pedir ajuda para ficar confortável.

Hoshi via o que ela estava escondendo, sempre via. Era a consequência de abrir seu coração para alguém tão perceptiva, Hoshi podia lê-la como se humanos tivessem habilidades telepáticas.

Quando quer que convidasse T’Pol para seu quarto, Hoshi deixava o ambiente alguns graus mais quente do que o resto da nave. Não o bastante para ser desconfortável para Hoshi, e não o suficiente para livrar T’Pol do frio, mas era melhor do que os outros lugares na nave.

E então, antes do final da noite, T’Pol iria se encontrar nos braços de Hoshi, absorvendo o calor dela, segurando ela como se sua vida dependesse disso. E então, ela finalmente ficava quente. Não era como estar em casa, nada sobre Hoshi poderia ser tão normal ao ponto de a lembrar de casa, mas pelas horas que podiam ter juntas, era melhor do que seu lar jamais pode ser.


End file.
